


Verboten

by doctor_coconut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guardian!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_coconut/pseuds/doctor_coconut
Summary: [AU] She saw people die over, and over again. No one could explain what was wrong with her or why she had those visions. However, her savior had the answers to her problems. Love was inevitable between them, but it came with a deadly price. Was he willing to pay the price, or would he lose her to someone else?





	Verboten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

She saw things more terrifying than the devil himself. She saw people dying over, and over again, in gruesome ways. The psychiatrist couldn’t do anything to help her. As a result of that, her psychiatrist came up with a suggestion, one (Name) didn’t like at all.

To send her away to boarding school.

 

* * *

 

 

“And, this is your room.” Mrs. Charles, the assistant principal said. “That concludes our tour of Margaret Williams.” She said, stopping in front of a room with a big wooden door.

 

“Thank you for the tour.” (Name) said, “And if you don’t mind me asking, who am I rooming with?”

 

Mrs. Charles scanned her clipboard.

 

“You’ll be rooming with Ms. Alexa Franco.”

 

"Thank you, Ma’am.”

 

"And if you’re worried about anyone finding about your… condition, do not worry. Only administrators can view your file.” Mrs. Charles said in a hushed voice.

 

(Name) was about to thank Mrs. Charles, but Mrs. Charles was already halfway down the hall.

 

(Name) opened the door, only to reveal a plain, but clean room. Her roommate wasn’t here, and there wasn’t much she could do, so she decided to unpack.

 

Guess this was her new home for the next couple of years.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Name) was in a field. The grass was waist-high, and there was only one tree. It was quiet. Too quiet._

_Up ahead, she could see a figure. The figure motioned her to come closer. Out of pure curiosity, (Name) walked up to them. When (Name) was a few feet away from the figure, she realized it was a guy. An attractive one at that. He gave her a welcoming smile, but it faltered, turning into a look of panic. The bracelet on his hand started glow. The guy looked around the field, frantically, before he disappeared._

_(Name) looked around, confused. The boy was nowhere to be seen. What was going on?_

 

_She felt a chill run down her spine._

 

_Suddenly, the stranger appeared behind her._

 

_“You need to wake up, now!” The stranger exclaimed, in a frantic manner._

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) jolted out of bed.

 

“Whoa! Are you okay?” a voice called out to (Name).

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” (Name) said, pushing her hair out of her face.

 

“I mean, isn’t that what roommates do? Anyway, I’m Alexa, and it’s nice to meet you.” (Name)’s new roommate, now known as Alexa stated.

 

Alexa glanced at the clock.

 

“Hey, do you wanna come to the library with me? I’m assuming you need to grab some textbooks for your classes tomorrow.”

 

(Name) thought about the offer for a second. She did need to grab her textbooks, so she decided to take Alexa up on the offer.

 

“Sure.”

 

The air conditioner’s cold and refreshing air hit (Name)’s face, as she stepped into the library.

 

“The textbooks are in the back. I’ll be in the YA section.” Alexa said. “

 

Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) tried reaching for the science textbook she desperately needed, for the hundredth time. Sadly, the results were the same as the previous attempts. Why did it have to be on the highest shelf?

 

“Need help?” asked an attractive brunet boy, with a toothy grin.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.”

 

The boy grabbed the textbook with ease, making it seem like the easiest thing in the world.

 

“Thank you so much!” (Name) exclaimed, as the stranger handed her the textbook.

 

“No problem. Want me to help you carry those to the circulation desk?”

 

“No thanks, I’m-” (Name) was interrupted by him grabbing the textbooks out of her hands.

 

“Too bad.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

 

* * *

 

After checking out her textbooks, (Name) turned towards the stranger, who was currently on his phone.

 

“Thanks for helping me out. I’ll see you later.”

 

Suddenly, he stepped in front of (Name) blocking her path.

 

(Name) tried to go around him, by going left, but he also went left. She tried going right, he also went right.

 

(Name) groaned.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“You can help me by giving me your number.” He responded cheekily, with a smirk.

 

(Name) tried going past him, but he was too quick.

 

She was centimeters from crashing into his chest. The smell of vanilla and cologne wafted off of him. A strange, yet hypnotizing combination. (Name) backed up, and was about to respond, but she was interrupted.

 

“Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you all over the place.” Alexa said. “And, it looks like you’ve met Oikawa.”

 

Oh, so his name was Oikawa.

 

“Yeah, she needed help grabbing a textbook, so me, being the gentleman I am, decided to help her.”

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) quickly grew bored of their conversation and let her eyes wander around the library. She made eye contact with a familiar pair of eyes.

 

It was the guy from her dream!

 

The boy with the spiky, black hair gave her a two-fingered salute, before disappearing in the crowd of the students who were trying to leave the library. 

(Name) decided to chase after him. She wanted to ask him a few questions.

 

“(Name), where are you going?” (Name) heard Alexa call out, but (Name) was too busy chasing after the boy to respond to Alexa. She had to talk to the boy.

 

(Name) looked around for the boy, but he was long gone. She wanted to question him. Perhaps, she’d have to do it another time.

 

But, would there be another time? 


End file.
